Pulsating Veins
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Davina has a little crush on Josh, but she knows he will never like her like that. But that doesn't stop her from offering her blood to him in his time of need. What's more hot than blood drinking from someone you desire? One shot


**So this story was meant to be written weeks ago after episode 10 of the originals, but time got away from me and well; here it is now! **

**So I was really hoping Josh was going to bite Davina when she offered her wrist to him but her stupid magic just had to go and mess everything up for me. So here's my own version of Josh taking her offering ;) **

"Here drink this" Davina said as she handed Cami a glass of water. "You need as much vervain in your system so you can't be compelled again" Cami nodded her head as she sipped the water, Davina looking down at her.

"So Cami" said Josh nervously. "You wouldn't happen to have any human blood in our fridge would you?"

Cami looked up at him a confused look on her face.

"For crying out loud here" Davina said as she walked over to him and handed him her wrist.

"No, no I cant drink from you" he said dropping her hand.

"Why not?" she asked confused. Her brown hair sitting in waves across her shoulders and she brushed them back with her hand.

"Your a child, I can't do that to you" he said taking a step back from her. "Marcel would kill me if he ever found out"

Davina rolled her eyes at him before taking a step closer to him handing her wrist out to him again. "Marcel does not control me or you anymore. And I am sick and tired of you complaining about the sun. I know your weak Josh just take some, I can handle it" her deep brown eyes looking up at his green ones.

"Umm okay?" he said he wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Davina closed her eyes, waiting; wanting for Josh to bite her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her from his tall height and because of her short height.

"Whats the matter now?" she said annoyed.

He flinched at her voice knowing what she was capable of; if she got annoyed. He took a hard swallow looking over at Cami who was in her own world of staring at her wall. "Do you think we should be doing this with her right there?"

"Oh right" Davina said stepping back from him remembering that Cami was still there and it wasn't just her and Josh in her own bliss, even though that's all she wanted.

"Cami are you okay with him doing this?" Davina asked gesturing to her wrist. Cami snapped out of her world still shaken up from the compulsion, trying to remember everything she could.

"Huh, what?" she said looking at Davina and then at Josh. "Um ya its fine but could you just do it in the bathroom so I don't have to hear or see it"

"Deal" Davina said as she grabbed onto Josh's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. "We will be out in a few minutes" she pushed him into the bathroom as he stumbled to sit on the toilet seat as she closed the door shut and clicked the lock button.

"Davina, you don't have to do this" Josh mumbled as he ran a hand though his black hair.

"Yes, yes I do" she said as she moved over and sat on the bathroom counter putting her feet on the edge of the toilet seat where Josh sat.

"I don't want to hurt you" he tried protesting.

"I've almost been killed for a harvest ritual, trust me a couple little pricks from some teeth will be nothing for me" she said re-rolling her selves to her jean jacket.

She bent her wrist far back enough that the veins popped out. She handed her wrist to Josh again as she leaned forward on the counter letting him have full access to her arm. Josh looked up her as she nodded her head her hair falling in front of her face.

He looked down at her wrist and what it offered. He gave in, letting the dark veins come out from under his eyes and his eyes turn bright red. Davina had never seen him like that before, as a true vampire but it only excited her more seeing him like that.

Josh let his fangs escape out and he brought them right down to Davina's skin. He let them grace the sensitive skin before piercing the guard. The skin broke though and let the blood drip out of the holes and into Josh's mouth.

Davina didn't know what was better, the fact that Josh was the one who was doing this, or Josh himself. She had a crush on him since the day she took away his compulsion in her bedroom attic. Sure he was twenty one and she was only sixteen. It may not work in the human to human world but this was different. She was a powerful witch and he was a blood sucking vampire and speaking of blood sucking Davina loved the feeling it brought to her as he drank. It was painful but that fact that it was him made everything ten times better.

She knew what she was feeling for him was wrong. She should of been worrying about the witches and Marcel instead of a hot gay boy that she had a crush on who was currently sucking her blood at that moment. If only her mother could see her interference with vampires at this moment and what she played in part of this war.

She was probably turning over in her grave right now.

Davina went back to watching him drink from her. She felt the sucking motion of his lips along her wrist and she leaned her head back and let a slight moan escape her lips.

Josh shot his head up at her some of her blood on his lips. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concered.

"No, no" she said shaking her head. "It felt good actually" she handed him back her wrist but he declined it.

"Its okay I got enough" he said wiping the blood off his mouth with his hand.

Davina took some toilet paper and stuck it under some running water and then pressed it to the two little holes she now had in her wrist.

"Thanks" Josh said not really being able to look at her.

"Ya sure no problem" Davina said.

"That can just never happen again" Josh added.

Davina sighed as she threw the wet toilet paper with splotches of blood in the garbage beside the shower. "Was it really that bad?" she asked jumping down from the counter to stand up in front of Josh.

"No" he stumbled. "It helped my but it just didn't feel right. I like drinking off of people I don't know. It make the pain easier"

"This will make my pain easier" she said as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back only after a second before opening the bathroom door and leaving. As she walked out she could taste her blood on her lips.

**What did you guys think? Review to let me know! **

**Check out my new story Runaways for the originals coming out in about two weeks**

**REVIEW xoxoxo**


End file.
